cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Finest Hour
Call of Duty: Finest Hour is a first person shooter game developed by Neversoft with assistance from Spark Unlimited for the Call of Duty franchise. Like United Offensive, it serves as an expansion to the original Call of Duty and is the third game in the series overall. The game is set in World War II. Missions Plot Missions Russia * Russia - Leningrad * Russia - Leningrad * Russia - Leningrad * Russia - Leningrad * Russia - Crimea * Russia - Crimea * Russia - Kiev Britain * Britain - India * Britain - India * Britain - India * Britain - India * Britain - Saidi Arabia * Britain - Saidi Arabia * Britain - Saidi Arabia * Britain - Saidi Arabia America * America - Japan * America - Japan * America - Japan * America - Japan * America - Hiroshima * America - Hiroshima * America - Himeji Characters United States Army * Chuck Rivers * Sam Baker * William Church * Irwin Kowalski * Whitney * Neiselle * Kiersey * Lehmkuhl British Army * Edward Carlyle * Bob Starkey * Jerry Locke * Gorriss * Smits * Ingrim Arabian Partisans * Yusef * Saleh Red Army * Natalya Simonova * Nikolai Korolov * Georgy Kulikov * Dimitriy Petrov * Aleksandr Belinki * Leonid Belov * Viktor Durasov Factions Friendly * United States Army * British Army * Tunisian Partisans * Red Army Enemy * Wehrmacht * Arab Rebels * Imperial Japanese Army Game Play The Game is a first person shooter where players assume the role of infantry soldiers and use and fire guns to battle enemies, as well as also utilizing melee attacks. The game is mostly action and adventure, while also using tactical maneuvers to achieve goals and fight enemies. The health system also remains the same as the original Call of Duty, retaining the health bar that depletes when receiving damage and can be replenished with health packs. Multiplayer Maps US Army vs Imperial Army * Hiroshima * Tokyo * Kawasaki * Himeji * Kurashiki * Chichijima British Army vs Wehrmacht * Mumbai * Chinnai * Jungles * Villages * Deserts * Trenches * Oasis * Medina Red Army vs Wehrmacht * Leningrad * Kiev * Rostov * Crimea * Velikiye Luki * Rzhev Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Search and Destroy * Domination * Sabotage * Headquarters Weapons Rifles * SVT-40 * M1 Garand * Karabin Gewehr Bolt-Action Rifles * Mosin * Kar 98k * Springfield * Arisaka * Lee Enfield Sub Machine Guns * Thompson * PPSH * MP 40 * Type 100 * Sten * M3 Support Guns * BAR * DP 28 * SIG KE7 * STG 44 * M1941 Johnson * Type 99 Machine Guns * MG 42 * Browning M1919 * Type 2 * Maxim M19 Sidearms * Luger * M1911 * Webley * Tokarev * Nambu Grenades * Mk 2 * RGD 33 * Stielhandgranate * Kiska Other * Panzerschreck * Satchel Charge Vehicles Tanks * American - ** M26 Pershing ** M4 Sherman * Russian - ** T-34 ** KV * Japanese - ** Type 97 Chi Ha ** Type 3 Chi Nu * German - ** Panzer IV ** Tiger II Ground Vehicles * American - ** M12 ** M3 Half Track * Russian - ** ZIS Katyusha * Japanese - ** Model 94 Isuzu * German - ** Opel Blitz ** Sd.skf 251 ** Mercedes WMD Air Craft * American - ** P51 Mustang * German - ** Junkers Ju 87 Stuka ** Junkers Ju 52 ** Focke-Wulff 200 Condor Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games